El Regalo Más Hermoso
by Samore Cullen
Summary: Adaptación OS. Lo que un padre es capaz de hacer por su hija. Vive hija, vive el regalo más hermoso que Dios nos dio, la vida.


_**DISCALIMER: **_**Los personajes son de yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos, sin fines de lucro, la historia tampoco es mía es una adaptación de una hermosa reflexión.**

_*****EL REGALO MÁS HERMOSO*****_

Cuando mi bebé nació, yo no estaba muy feliz porque yo quería un varoncito, pero al ir a la habitación donde se encontraba mi esposa y nuestra bebé, nuestra Renesmee – como ella le había nombrado - todo mi mundo cambio, ella, mi bebé era la niña más hermosa que había visto jamás y cuando me sonrió la ame mucho más.

Yo era muy feliz con la hermosa familia que había formado, mi amada esposa Bella y nuestra bella hija Renesmee o Nessie como Jacob, el amigo de mi esposa, la había apodado.

Todo marchaba "miel sobre hojuelas" mi familia era todo lo que siempre soñé y la amaba. Y toda mi familia, sus tíos y sus abuelos la adoraban y también sus abuelos maternos, Charlie y Renée.

Un día mientras me encontraba con mi hija en el parque ella me pregunto:

-Papi, cuando cumpla quince años ¿Cuál va a ser mi regalo?

-Ay princesa pero si apenas tienes diez añitos ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunte riendo, estos niños de ahora.

-Pues, nada más porque tengo curiosidad, además tú siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando – me dijo regalándome la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Y así fue, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando recordé mi hija ya tenía catorce años y era una niña muy saludable… o eso creíamos.

Un día mientras nos dirigíamos a la iglesia, para escuchar la palabra del Señor, mi hija se cayó como tres veces en el camino. Mi esposa y yo estábamos muy preocupados y le preguntamos que si se sentía bien y ella nos contesto que sí, que sólo había sido un mareo y nosotros lo dejamos pasar.

Pero al estar en la misa mi hija se desmayo y la llevamos rápidamente al hospital. Llegamos muy preocupados y al vernos, un doctor nos preguntó que qué le había pasado a la niña y nosotros le contamos lo que paso.

Así paso el tiempo y al salir, el doctor nos dijo que nuestra hija tenía un problema que afectaba en demasía su corazón. Esa fue, entre muchas, la peor noticia que yo hubiera querido escuchar.

Nosotros nos quedamos muy preocupados por lo que había dicho el doctor, aunque él hubiese dicho que no era nada grave.

Al pasar los días mi hija se iba poniendo cada vez peor y tuvimos que internarla en el hospital.

Un día mientras estaba en el trabajo, me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que las cosas se habían complicado, que necesitaban un donador de inmediato ya que el corazón de mi niña no resistiría más de dos semanas. Y entonces recordé que en ese mismo mes, septiembre, Renesmee cumpliría sus quince años.

En ese momento experimente el dolor más grande de mi vida. "¿De dónde sacare un corazón?" me preguntaba a cada momento. Recordé que lo que más anhelaba mi hija era tener su fiesta de quince años y yo quería cumplir mi promesa de hacérsela, pero ¿de dónde iba yo a sacar un donante de corazón?

Entonces una brillante idea cruzo por mi cabeza…

.

.

.

**Narrador Pov**

Los días pasaron y Renesmee no mejoraba, su padre iba a visitarla diariamente al hospital junto con su madre. Pero Nessie notaba algo extraño en la mirada de su padre.

Y un día estando solos le pregunto:

-Papi, te he notado muy extraño últimamente ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto muy preocupada la niña.

-No, nada princesa.

-Es porque me voy a morir ¿verdad? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué? No princesa, de ninguna manera, eso no va a ocurrir – dijo Edward acariciando en cabello de su hija.

-Papá, ¿tú crees que cuando mueras puedes regresar a ver a tus seres queridos? – pregunto con curiosidad Renesmee.

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé preciosa, que yo sepa nunca nadie ha regresado del más allá para hablarnos de lo que hay allá.

-Uhmm.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas princesa? – pregunto preocupado Edward.

-Pues, que pasaría si yo muriera ¿Cómo te visitaría? – pregunto pensativa Renesmee.

-Bien, pues no lo sé. Sólo sé que si yo muriera te visitaría a través de tus sueños, o cuando una ráfaga de viento te sople en la cara, tú sabrás que yo estaré allí contigo.

-¿De verdad papi? – pregunto con un brillo de esperanza la niña.

-De verdad. – juro Edward.

.

.

.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquella conversación y ahora Renesmee estaba operada, una operación muy riesgosa pero que había sido todo un éxito.

La familia de Renesmee estaba muy feliz y ella también, pero un poco preocupada, pues desde el día de la operación no había visto a su padre y eso la asustaba.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está mi papá? – pregunto Renesmee a su madre que se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la habitación con expresión pensativa.

-Hija… - Bella se acerco lentamente hasta la cama de su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

-Hija, tu papá me pidió que te diera esto – dijo extendiéndole un sobre morado. Renesmee lo abrió con manos temblorosas.

_Hija, para cuando leas esta carta ya debes tener quince años. Mi cielo, sabes que te amo más que a nada en esta vida, es por eso que quiero que seas feliz y que vivas. Vive, vive hija y disfruta tu vida, que es el más hermoso regalo que Dios nos dio._

_Amor, recuerdas que cuando tenias diez años, me preguntaste que cuál sería tu regalo cuando cumplieras quince años. Pues bien, ahora te contestare esa pregunta que jamás te respondí, te regalo la vida, otra vez, te regalo mi corazón para que lo cuides y lo disfrutes mi niña._

_Te amo con todo mi ser y con todo mi corazón, que ahora vive en ti._

_Tu papá._

Para ese momento Renesmee ya tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y se aferro al abrazo de su madre con más fuerza, como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

-Sí, te prometo que lo cuidare papi.

.

.

.

Renesmee caminaba solitaria por el cementerio, buscando la tumba donde descansaba su mejor amigo, su padre. Cuando llego, se arrodilló en el verde césped y comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias papá por darme siempre todo lo que quise y por estar conmigo siempre, te amo – dijo mientras colocaba unos claveles en la tumba de su padre. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento acaricio su rostro y ella sonrió, elevo la cara al cielo y agradeció.

-Gracias papá, gracias por darme el regalo más hermoso.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Y bien que les pareció? A mí, me hizo llorar cuando la escuche, bueno los dejo, y díganme que les pareció mediante un review vale ;)**

**Besos.**

**Cecy.**


End file.
